1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image system, and more particularly, to an image system including image signal generating apparatuses and display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a common image system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the common image system includes image signal generating apparatuses 101 through 10n and display apparatuses 111 through 11n which correspond to the image signal generating apparatuses 101 through 10n, respectively.
For example, an image system for a hospital include a plurality of image signal generating apparatuses 101 through 10n that are respectively combined with medical equipments and a plurality of display apparatuses 111 through 11n which correspond to the plurality of image signal generating apparatuses 101 through 10n, respectively.
In the image system as stated above, since formats of image signals generated by the image signal generating apparatuses 101 through 10n are different from one another, types of the display apparatuses 111 through 11n are different from one another. Furthermore, if the display apparatuses 111 through 11n are the same type of display apparatuses 111 through 11n, it is necessary for each of the display apparatuses 111 through 11n to be able to display various types of image signals.
Therefore, a convention image system inefficiently utilizes display apparatuses, and it is difficult to jointly control the display apparatuses.
To resolve the problem, if formats of image signals generated by a plurality of image signal generating apparatuses are converted to a same format, it is difficult to determine a particular image signal generating apparatus to which a particular display apparatus is to be connected or is connected.